It's All Natural
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: In a world where hybrids walk the halls of McKinley High, a certain sexy lion!hybrid is going into an uncontrollable fit of sexual frustration and desperation that only her girlfriend, who happens to be a sexy latina, can fulfil. Cue Quinntana awesomeness. Rated M because of sex. Santana POV. One-Shot.


**A/N: I needed to post at least _one_ Glee fic on my account, just to get it out there that I'm obsessed with this show (more like the characters but y'know). This is totally different from what I normally write, but kudos to me, am I right? For trying new things? Like sexually frustrated lion!Quinn?**

**Based off this prompt:**

_Quinn is a cat hybrid and is in a relationship with santana. She goes into heat whilst they are at school and is desperate for the San to fuck her. _

_lots of desperation- quinn can't stop whining, rubbing herself on santana and humping her when no ones looking. _

_At home they're about to have sex when Santana's Mom comes home. Quinn's so horny it's painful but santana can't have sex with her parents in the house. Quinn is whining and crying and masturbating furiously under the bed in the corner on the desk._

_When Santana finally has sex with her Quinn screams and comes multiple time and they last for ages. Santana fucks her over and over until Quinn is satisfied even though she's exhausted._

_Bonus:_  
_.Santana's mom asks what all the noise in and Santana awkwardly explains Quinn's in heat and her mother scolds her for not reliving her girlfriend and sends her back to her room._  
_.Loud/Vocal Quinn wants it really rough_  
_.Embarassed Quinn afterwards. She's completely wanton when she's in heat and Santana's mother heard it all. (If she has to see santana's mother after the sex she's really embarrassed but mrs lopez dissmisses it saying its all natural)_

_GP is optional for the non-hybrid_  
_Feel free to make santana the hybrid_

_thanks! :))_

**To the OP- hope you don't mind I made her hybrid lion!Quinn. To everyone else- it's not edited, so viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

The only thing I can think about when I walk into Glee club is the way Quinn is staring at me- her eyes wide and pupils dilated. _Is she?_ She licks her lips, her ears twitch, and it becomes quite obvious my assumption is correct. It's that time of the month. I walk up to her and she stands before I can lean down. She takes my hands in hers and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Q?" I ask softly, already knowing her response. She wants sex, and she doesn't want to have to wait.

"Bathroom?" she squeaks quietly, nibbling my ear.

"Alright! I hope you have your duets ready!" Mr Schue exclaims as he walks into the room, his smile too wide and fake for my liking. Quinn's ears flatten against her head and she pulls me into the very back row of seats.

Sam and Mercedes get up and start singing, but I can't focus on them. Quinn is touching my thighs and batting her eyelashes. I glance over at her and she bites down on her lip, showing me her sharp canines. She pulls my hand to her crotch, rubbing against it.

"No." I say sharply, pulling my hand away and looking around to make sure nobody saw. One more detention and Papi will take away my car. Then we'll really be screwed. The car is one of our favourite places for between-class sex.

Quinn lets out a whine so loud that even Mercedes' soprano note. A few heads turned and Quinn immediately blushed, purring softly and batting her eyelashes again. Everyone looked back to the performance and Quinn kept her head down for almost the entire club.

When it was over, and thank God it was, Quinn grabbed my hand and started marching me down the hallway. She was purposely swaying her hips every time she stepped showcasing her grace and the seductive contours of her legs.

"Santana! Wait up!"

I turn around, ignoring Quinn's huff, and see the tall blonde jogging up to us. Brittany smiles widely, giving me a quick hug. "I thought we could all walk to Cheerios practice together."

Quinn begins fiercely shaking her head no, "No Cheerios—"

"Shoot. Coach kicked Stephanie off the team when she skipped practice... we can't miss this Quinn." I turn around, and Quinn looks so devastated. She shakes her head. "Come on. It's only a half hour, we're just going over the routine a couple times." I say, trying to help take her mind off the strong feelings I know she's having.

She eventually gives up, leaning against my shoulder as the three of us start walking towards the gym. All practice Quinn was up against me, rubbing herself on me in any way she could manage without being seen. At one point I wasn't sure if she had come or not, but her continual frustration lead me to believe she hadn't.

After practice I wasn't sure if she was suddenly over it because we walked to my car in a completely normal fashion, hand-in-hand, much like any other day. However as soon as we got in the car and the doors closed, she crawled onto my lap and started kissing me.

At this point I just felt bad. She was so desperate and she was being so cute. So I kissed her back, and we kissed for at least five minutes straight while she rocked back and forth on my knee. Her hands started to wander and she tried lifting my shirt.

I broke away, "Quinn you know it takes you a long time to... quench the urge. So let's go back to my house and we can spend all night in my bed." I kissed her jaw, staring into her eyes.

She bit her lip, "I need you."

"Soon babe. My house is only five minutes away." I say, starting the car as a warning. She reluctantly climbed off of me and sat in her seat, sulking quietly. "We'll fuck all night." I whisper, winking at her. The comment brings a wide grin to her lips.

"I need it so bad. I'm so horny, San. I can't even... I wish you could feel this just to know how frustrating it is." Quinn says softly.

"We'll be at my house soon." I say quietly, starting to drive. The entire car ride, even though quick, feels so damn long. Quinn's hand is in her jeans, rubbing herself as she stares at me. A little uncomfortable on my part.

It's times like these that the human in her tends to disappear and her instincts take over. Like most of her kind, she's considered a rescue. Her parents adopted her, and though it's obvious she's of feline descent, nobody knows of _what_. I think she's a lioness, because she can be a badass but also quite cuddly. And she reminds me of something out of Lion King. A sexy something out of Lion King, that is.

After minutes of trying to distract myself, I pull into my driveway. Quinn runs up to the front door and leaps forward, jumping onto my roof and disappearing into my open window. I walk up to the house and unlock the door, walking in. I drop my bags and walk up the stairs to my room. Quinn is laying on my bed, completely naked, her Cheerios uniform on the floor by my desk.

"Fuck me." Quinn whines quietly, spreading her legs. She's glistening wet and _so_ fucking perfect. Her tail flicks around her side, stroking over her breasts.

My uniform comes off in one step and I'm on my bed, on top of her. Our lips are fused together and our hands are all over each other. I can feel her heels on my thighs, her nails against my shoulders, her tongue on my tongue.

"_Please._" She whimpers. I sit up, pushing her legs further apart, and bring my fingers to her centre. I stroke her, over and over, until she's quivering and gasping. I pull back, briefly, and as I lean forward to start fucking her, I hear the door open downstairs. It takes one second and I'm off her, running for my closet. I grab my robe and pull it around my body.

"Sanny! I brought home that bread you like!" my mom yells loudly.

"Santana!" Quinn yells angrily.

"I can't—she'll hear us!" I say exasperatedly.

"Oh! Is Quinn here? Tell her to come down, I bought her those cookies she loves!" my mom yells, again.

Quinn violently shook her head no and I swear I have never seen that look in her eyes before.

Immediately I turn and walk downstairs, smiling awkwardly at my mom. "Mami why are you home so early?" I ask quietly.

"My boss gave me the afternoon off, why? Why are you wearing a robe... oh. OH!" her eyes widen, "That must be awkward for you chicka." She laughed. I narrow my eyes at her, and we both hear a crash come from upstairs. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"It's her... um... it's a hybrid thing." I say shyly— awkwardly.

"Oh that poor thing! And you left her up there? Santana, I raised you better!" My mom exclaims.

My eyes widen, "But... you know that... it's like a sex thing, right?" I ask, to clarify.

"Yes of course, I'm not that old! I had hybrid boyfriends back in my day! Mind you it's a bit different with boys but girls have needs to! Get your butt back up there and stop torturing her." She said.

"Um... okay." I turn and walk back upstairs. Another crash. I open my door and see Quinn laying half underneath my desk, my chair knocked over, a lamp pulled off, her hands rubbing furiously between her legs.

"Fuck me, fuck me Santana..." Quinn whines loudly. I walk over and pick her up off the floor. She turns around and lays over my desk, pressing her ass into my crotch. I pull off my robe, letting it fall around my feet, and without giving her any sort of warning I push two fingers into her. She cries out loudly, throwing her head back. "Yes! Harder! Fuck me!" she screams, completely out of control.

My fingers piston faster and harder, until my triceps and forearm start to hurt. Quinn's screaming over and over, holding onto the back edge of my desk and slamming her hips back against me.

"God damnit, Q." I husk, leaning over her and pressing my boobs against her back. We're both sweaty and this position is so close and sensual. Her orgasms seem to be on a constant loop, her pussy is the tightest I've ever felt it and her muscles aren't taking any sort of a break. She's squirting continuously, effectively soaking my hand, her legs, and my floor.

She lets out one more loud scream before I feel her muscles start to slowly relax. She then takes charge, grinding against me and fucking my fingers. She fucks herself for several minutes, never coming but bringing herself down from her exhausting amount of orgasms. Finally I pull my fingers out, kissing her shoulders over and over. She's panting and purring in content. Her ears went from being straight up to relaxed and flattened against her head.

"Thank you." She whispers, and we both stand up. She turns around in my arms and nuzzles my neck. She gives me a few gentle bites; her sign of affection and gratitude.

"Tough life." I tease quietly.

"You have _no_ idea." Quinn groans, pulling back and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"You were... really loud." I comment softly.

Quinn's eyes widen and her ears flatten completely as her cheeks heat up. "Your mom is... ohmygosh." She squeaks.

"I don't think she'll mind... she knows all about hybrids and your monthly issues." I giggle quietly and Quinn whines. I kiss her lips.

We eventually get dressed and head downstairs, where my mom is standing in the kitchen drinking tea and reading a furniture magazine.

Quinn blushes again, "I'm sorry... that you uh... heard that. Not my greatest hybrid experience." She whispers shyly.

"Oh don't worry sweetie it's totally natural. One of my boyfriends in high school—"

"Mom don't start." I groan. Quinn giggles quietly, and I smile slightly as her ears begin to perk back up and her tail flicks at her back.

One thing I'm thankful for is an understanding mother. And of course a sexy girlfriend.


End file.
